gtafandomcom-20200222-history
MSX FM
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |host = MC Codebreaker}} '''MSX FM', is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III, hosted by MC Codebreaker. The station was named MSX 98 in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description MSX comes across as an underground radio, broadcasting from the North West Towers, with a playlist that consists solely of Jungle/Drum and Bass music and characteristically featuring MC Codebreaker, who "emcees" his own vocals into the continuous mix of music tracks, although his thick London accent makes his dialogue hard to understand for those not aquainted with this style of music or emceeing. The station's musical beat is fast paced and energetic, also (steady 175 beats per minute). Much like Rise FM in GTA III, the station is a continuous DJ mix of musical tracks, and as a result does not play advertising. These quirks make MSX similar to a few other underground/pirate radios in the GTA series, such as KGBH or Wildstyle. The station's design references various real-life drum and bass-related subjects; the station's suffix is 101.1 - a reference to DJ Timecode's mix CD "01.1" (released on his record label ) which itself provides the songs included in the tracklist, while MSX itself stands for "Moving Shadow". During the development of GTA Advance, MSX FM was one of the three radio stations that was originally suppose to appear in the game (along with K-JAH and Lips 106), but was dropped. In GTA Liberty City Stories, MSX FM is known as "MSX 98" referencing 1998, the year in which the game takes place. Still hosted by MC Codebreaker, the host often references artists under the Moving Shadow record label. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto III'' All of these songs were released in the DJ Timecode's 2001 mix album titled "01.1". All the songs were mixed by DJ Timecode. * - "Quagmire" (2001) * Rascal & Klone - "Get Wild" (2000) * Ryme Tyme - "Judgement Day" (2000) * Hex - "Force" (2000) * - "First Contact" (2001) * - "Spectre" (2001) * Rascal & Klone - "Winner Takes All" (2000) * Ryme Tyme - "T Minus" (2000) * nCode - "Spasm" (1999) * - "Monolith" (2000) * Dom & Ryme Tyme - "Iceberg" (2000) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' All tracks in MSX 98 are taken from the label, which various British drum and bass pioneers are signed on. *Omni Trio - "Renegade Snares" (1993) *Renegade - "Terrorist" (1994) *Foul Play - "Finest Illusion (Legal Mix)" (1993) *Omni Trio - "Living For The Future (FBD Project VIP Mix)" (1994) *DJ Pulse - "Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix)" (1994) *Hyper-On Experience - "Disturbance (Tango Remix)" (1994) *Higher Sense - "Cold Fresh Air" (1994) *Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" (1994) *Omni Trio - "Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix)" (1994) *Deep Blue - "The Helicopter Tune" (1993) *Dead Dred - "Dred Bass" (1994) Gallery F551df2b187458e54951811ef1bcbac3.gif|Big MSX FM's logo from official GTA III site. MSXFM-GTA3-logo.png|Extracted texture of a billboard advertising MSX FM in GTA III. MSX98-logo-options.png|MSX 98 (FM)'s logo as seen in GTA Liberty City Stories game options. GTA III MSX FM.png|The icon for MSX FM from Grand Theft Auto III. Videos GTA III Tracklist GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Calyx + Timecode - "Quagmire" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Rascal & Klone + Timecode - "Get Wild" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Ryme Tyme + Timecode - "Judgement Day" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Hex + Timecode - "Force" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Omni Trio + Timecode - "First Contact" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Aquasky + Timecode - "Spectre" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Rascal & Klone + Timecode - "Winner Takes All" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Ryme Tyme + Timecode - "T Minus" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM nCode + Timecode - "Spasm" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM D. Kay + Timecode - "Monolith" GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Dom + Ryme Tyme + Timecode - "Iceberg" Full radio GTA III (GTA 3) - MSX FM Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Renegade Snares" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Renegade - "Terrorist" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Foul Play - "Finest Illusion" (Legal Mix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" (FBD Project Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 DJ Pulse - "Stay Calm" (Foul Play Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Hyper-On Experience - "Disturbance" (Tango Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Higher Sense - "Cold Fresh Air" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Omni Trio - "Thru The Vibe" (2 on 1 Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Deep Blue - "The Helicopter Tune" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Dead Dred - "Dred Bass" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Full radio Trivia *The station was named "Moving Shadow Radio" in the Beta version of GTA III. *The station's name is a reference to the catalogue numbers of Moving Shadow records from the early 2000s, as each began with those three letters. *The logo style of the station was taken from the cover of MSX00.1 10th Anniversary Special Edition. Some tracks from the mix can be heard in Liberty City Stories. *This is the favourite radio station of the Yakuza, Sicilian Mafia and the Hitmen. *The songs "Renegade Snares", "The Helicopter Tune" and "Spectre" are also featured in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, another Rockstar game. *In GTA 3, a phone number can be heard being announced periodically by MC Codebreaker, notably during the song "First Contact". It is an actual phone number registered in the United Kingdom that formerly belonged to MC Codebreaker, although it now belongs to someone else. See Also *The Fix FM - a house radio in GTA 1. *Brooklyn Underground FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 1. *Funami FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 2. *Rise FM - a house radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *SF-UR - a house radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *Electro-Choc - a house radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays a song by Aquasky (released under the Black Noise alias). *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *DFA - a dance instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop and dance radio in GTA V. *Soulwax FM - a house radio in GTA V. Navigation de:MSX FM es:MSX FM fr:MSX FM pl:MSX FM pt:MSX FM ro:MSX FM hu:MSX FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Drum and Bass Stations Category:Beta Radio Stations